Simplify. Rewrite the expression in the form $2^n$. $\dfrac{2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2}{2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2}=$
$\dfrac{2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2}{2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2}= \dfrac{2^8}{2^4}$ $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{2^{8}}{2^4}&=\dfrac{\overbrace{\cancel 2\cdot \cancel 2\cdot \cancel 2\cdot \cancel 2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2}^\text{8 times}}{\underbrace{\cancel 2\cdot \cancel 2\cdot \cancel 2\cdot \cancel 2}_\text{4 times}} \\\\\\ &=\underbrace{2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2}_\text{4 times} \\\\ \end{aligned}$ When powers have the same base $\dfrac{x^m}{x^n}=x^{m-n}$. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{2^{8}}{2^4}&=2^{8-4} \\\\ &=2^4 \end{aligned}$ $\dfrac{2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2}{2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2}= 2^4$